


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Fluffy, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Monsters Come for Stiles and Derek, Sort of Made Up Legend, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Zepar is a Real Thing, ends with a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Stiles and Derek holding hands in a few different situations, until they finally become a thing.





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a Tumblr prompt, enough were I feel like I can add it to the "series"
> 
> Started with the thought of having a story surrounding Derek and Stiles holding hands. The original inspiration was from the show Will & Grace, the episode where Will and Jack are walking down the street and Jack holds his hand out and says to will, causally, "Hold my hand" and Will doesn't, even though he looks at him like he's being weird and is almost annoyed with him. He doesn't it just to please Jack. So I wanted a scene where that was incorporated. And I couldn't just have that, there needed to be other times where Derek and Stiles are holding hands.
> 
> Then there was a brilliant post on Tumblr, one of those "incorrect quotes". (from homemadesterekpie, I think)
> 
> Stiles: Hey, can you hold this?  
Derek: This is your hand.  
Stiles: Yeah.
> 
> So then that needed to be included. And well, here we are.
> 
> I had a need. A sweet, fluffy, hand holding need. So I fulfilled it, hopefully it will fulfill a need in someone else.
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Somewhere between Stiles holding Derek in 8 feet of water for 2 hours and Stiles, possessed by an evil fox spirt, throwing Derek across the loft, the two became attached.

Stiles would go as far as saying Derek is now his best friends. Scott is still his brother, he still loves him, but they’ve definitely drifted and it’s no one fault. It’s just this thing that happened.

Derek’s found a place in Stiles’ life where he just _fits_; he comes over for dinner at least 3 nights a week and he helps Stiles work out a diet for his father that is healthy but disguised as fatty. He helps Stiles fill out college applications and write his essays, goes over what scholarships he should apply for.

Derek is so ingrained in his life, the day seems darker when he hasn’t spoken to him; so he texts him in history, calls him during his free period, makes plans to go over to his place after school.

The werewolf doesn’t mind it though, he was surprised when Stiles was no longer just this new beta’s annoying friend but _his _friend as well; even more surprising is that the shift was so seamless that he hadn’t even noticed there was a change. Stiles has become a major fixture in his life, getting him to do things he never thought he’d do.

Like getting Snapchat.

An app that he almost regrets getting but he finds himself smiling at the stupid pictures or videos Stiles sends him throughout his day. He’s just as guilty, snapping a photo of a stupid shirt or someone parked like an asshole. He likes the instant communication, sharing what he passes with Stiles and knowing that he’ll know he’s being included.

They begin to gravitate towards each other, Stiles seeks out that physical touch just as much as Derek; neither seem to realize it. They sit a little closer on the couch when they’re all watching a movie, lean against each other when they look over notes and books, their fingers touch when they pass off a cup of coffee. Little touches that they don’t even notice, but begin to crave. Derek won’t let himself though. He keeps up his walls, fearing letting anyone get too close since it always seems to badly.

Stiles feels a warmth spread through his body at each of these accidental touches; when Stiles tries to be more deliberate about it, Derek will turn away with a small smile. Stiles will drop his hand and try not to feel disappointed because he knows that Derek doesn’t mean anything by it. He knows he’s trying to protect himself; at least he hopes that’s what it is.

Being shot down by someone he’d falling for wouldn’t be something he’s unfamiliar with; but he’d really rather not ne shot down by Derek. He’s sure he’ll come around eventually; Stiles will keep being there with Derek, _for _Derek, as much as he’s there for him. And he’ll let the wolf come to him, if he wants to.

-

The first time they touch intentionally, the first time they hold hands, it’s Derek who reaches out to Stiles.

-

Stiles takes up walking, after the Nogitsune has been taken care of, when he feels restless. It’s been a few months since the nightmares have stopped and the sleepless nights ended. But sometimes, he finds he can’t shut him mind off; he’ll stare at the ceiling watching the shadows dancing as the trees sway in the wind.

On those nights, he feels haunted; like his sins are sitting just out of sight watching him. Allison’s there looking at him with hatred, Erica is disgusted, his mother is disappointed, Boyd is ashamed. Logically, he knows he had nothing to do with their deaths but his mind works to make him believe he is the _only _reason they’re dead.

Those are the nights he walks; he gets out of bed, slipping his bare feet into his sneakers, and pulling on his red hoodie. He writes a note for his dad so he doesn’t worry if he gets up before he comes back, grabs his phone, and heads out the door.

There’s a trail in his back yard, that cuts through to the preserve. He and Scott used to play back there before there were werewolves and fox demons terrorizing their life. Each time Stiles walks the path he wonders if Derek used to roam the woods at the same time as him and Scott.

Was he out running around, chasing his sisters or cousins while Scott and Stiles battled imaginary warriors in the woods, using sticks for swords? Was he working with his mom to control his instincts and transformation while two human boys played hide and seek? Was Peter teasing him about Laura beating him in a footrace when Stiles sat at the creeks edge, mourning the loss of his mother?

He thinks about a young Derek, hiding under logs and bushes, trying to get away from his pestering little sister.

Thinking about Derek helps to chase his ghosts away.

Except one night it didn’t.

One night, Stiles went through his normal sleepless night routine but even thoughts of Derek as a child running free with his whole family on a full moon aren’t enough to shake the feeling of his ghosts watching him. He walks deeper into the woods, farther then he’s has before. His heart rate is elevating, he feels it thumping throughout his whole body; his chest feels tighter and his clothes feel like sand paper.

His mother stares at him from behind a tree.

“_Pathetic_.” She spits out, the mere sight of him making her sick. “_You bring nothing but pain and suffering to everyone around you. You’ll kill you father like you did me._”

“_And me._” Stiles trips, tumbling to his left. “_I didn’t even make it to 18. But you, you keep on living; surviving. You have nothing to offer, you weak. Look at you, you can’t even make it through the woods without falling._” His eyes shine with tears as Allison taunts him. “_You’re supposed to be the one who figures everything out. You couldn’t save Erica, you couldn’t figure that out in time. Maybe if you and Scott trusted Derek, she’d still be here. You’ll all be a pack. You failed Boyd too. You brought him into this when you asked him for the keys to the skating rink._”

Stiles shakes his head, walking backward away from Allison. “No. No Derek-”

“**_Derek _**_turned him **after **we went there. It’s **your **fault. **You **pulled Scott out here. **You **got him attacked. **You **got Erica and Boyd taken and **killed**. And **you **killed me. You, Stiles. **You’re **the monster we should all be afraid of._”

Stiles spins around, stumbling up a hill and dropping to his hands, crawling up it until he reached the top. He gets himself over to a boulder, pressing his back to it and closing his eyes. He counts his breathing, trying to calm himself.

“It’s not real. It’s not real.” Seconds tick by with no improvement; Stiles brings his knees to his chest, bringing his head down.

A weight presses against his side, warm and comforting. He picks his head up and stares at Derek, sitting pressed against his side. The wolf looks back to him, his eyes searching his face frantically. Without a word, he reaches out and takes Stiles’ trembling hand in his.

The weight on his chest lifts, he feels like he can breathe again and he takes a greedy, shuddering, breath. Derek just squeezes his hand, moving his thumb over his skin.

They don’t speak, just sit there staring out over the lights in Beacon Hills. Derek shifts a little closer, Stiles lets his head fall on his shoulder, their hands still linked together.

They just sit, silently keeping each other’s ghosts at bay.

\-----

Lydia decides that they all just _have _to go through a haunted house for Halloween. She buys the tickets and makes the plans so no one can back out.

“I _really _would just like to hang outside and eat apple cider donuts. I came, isn’t that enough?” Stiles whines as their group gets closer to the entrance of the attraction, a piercing scream from inside making him jump back into Derek’s chest. “Jesus Christ.” He grumbles.

Derek chuckles, taking hold of Stiles’ shoulders and pushing him forward as the line moves. “You can’t seriously be afraid of going into a haunted house, Stiles. Your best friend is a werewolf and your friends with a banshee.”

Stiles flails his arms, gesturing at the darkened structure before them. “There are people in there _jumping out at you_! They grab at you and it’s almost _impossible _to see. The halls are narrow and you can’t just get away! There’s no going _back_, only through!”

Lydia turns around. “Well, we’re here already and we’re all together. So, get over it Stiles.”

The worker at the door counts off guests, putting a hand up to stop Stiles from going in behind Lydia, Malia, and Scott.

“Oh, uh I’m with them.”

“Ten at a time.”

“Okay, but I’m with them. So, I mean…”

The man nods to Derek, behind Stiles. “And him?”

Stiles turns, looking at Derek in surprise. “Well, yeah him too. Can’t we both just sneak in?”

“Ten. At. A time.”

Derek leans into Stiles, whispering to him. “You’ll be fine.”

“I had a safe buffer and I wasn’t in the _front _either.”

Derek shakes his head, biting back a smile. “It’s just people, Stiles.”

Stiles shoots a glare over his shoulder. “Yeah, people popping out of the walls and grabbing at you around every turn. And getting in your face giving you a freaky stare and twisting their heads and bulging their eyes. I can’t.” He shakes his head, turning to face Derek. “Let’s just bail.” He says with a smile and an eager nod. “Lydia will never know, they went inside. We’ll tell them the place is split and we went a different way.”

Derek switches places with Stiles, so that he’s in front. “You don’t think that Lydia checked this place out enough to know exactly the type of haunted house she’d be paying for? She’ll know.” The door to the haunted house opens, Derek glances at the man waving them forward. “Come on, you’ll be fine.”

Stiles whines, shuffling forward. “I’m going to basically be another part of your body, I hope you know that. Scott was going to be my shield, now that’s your job.” He warns Derek, grabbing onto the back of the man’s shirt.

“I’ll protect you from the big bad character actors Stiles, don’t worry.”

“You mock my pain and that hurts Der and it’s really not-AHH!” Stiles scream, making Derek wince and jump. “Holy _fuck_!” He yells, forcing Derek forward as a faceless man groans reaching out to Stiles. “No no no no no no no.” Stiles’ grip moves to Derek’s arms, his eyes scanning around frantically.

“Relax. They’re just-_fuck._” Derek stops short, a mechanical device cutting through their path with a devilish looking figure riding it.

“_See_! It’s not-_fuck_!” Stiles slams himself to the wall on his left, hands pushing toward him through the other side. “Oh, my god! I’m going to die in here!” He looks around, panicked to not find Derek at his side. “Derek?!”

A door opens up next to him and a bloated looking mutilated man in chains with spikes stumbles toward him, his hand grabbing hold of his wrist. “Come ‘er boy!”

Stiles lungs forward, picking out Derek’s frame in the dim red light flaring through the tight halls. Derek had paused and waited for him, letting a few other people pass him. Stiles lunges at him, grasping at his hand tightly. “You fuck. Don’t. Let. Go.”

“You’re the one that plastered yourself to the wall.” Derek pointed out with a smirk, linking his and Stiles’ finger together for a firmer grip. “Hold on, okay? We’re almost out.”

“Okay.” Stiles said, letting out a long breath. “I’m…I’m just going to close my eyes and hope you lead me out and not just into some chainsaw wielding maniac.”

Derek tugged Stiles to his side, whispering in his ear. “Never.”

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up, suddenly thrilled that Lydia had forced him through this torcher.

\-----

“Okay, so Scott’s birthday is coming up.”

“Hm.” Derek responds so enthusiastically as he and Stiles walk side-by-side down the road.

Stiles rolls his eyes, pushing at Derek’s shoulder. “Come on, man. You know you love him.”

“Sure, just as much as you love haunted houses.”

Stiles glares at the wolf. “That was cold.” Derek laughs, bumping against Stiles.

They walk in silence, the noise of downtown filling the space around them; it’s nice, peaceful, grounding. Things feel different with Derek, like something is growing between them. Something that’s fragile and Stiles is afraid of breaking.

He feels good, though, for the first time in a long time and he’s sure that it’s Derek he has to thank for it.

Stiles smiles, looking at Derek and holding out his hand. “Hold my hand.” He says to him.

Derek turns to him, scrunching his face up. “What? No.”

“Oh, come on. Just hold my hand.” Stiles shakes it expectantly. “Come on.”

Derek narrows his eyes, glaring at the outstretched hand. Stiles walks beside him, looking like an idiot with his hand held out to no one and he seems content to just stay like that. With an irritated huff, Derek takes his hand. Stiles radiates happiness, enough to make Derek blush, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth between them.

“You’re a freak.” Derek comments, feeling unsteady.

Stiles shrugs. “A freak who’s hand your holding.” He brings the fist that their hands make to his chest, grinning up a Derek. “I won.”

\-----

The new threat in town apparently wants both Derek and Stiles.

Dead.

It shouldn’t be such a surprise, there’s always something that wants _one _of them dead but usually no one is put on lock down.

Until now.

Derek was easy enough to keep in; throw a little mountain ash down and bam, werewolf jail. It didn’t hurt that Lydia, perceptive as she is, told him Stiles was _also _in danger and he was more likely to stay safe if he knew _Derek _was safe.

“Stiles will always find a way around whatever you _don’t _want him to do, that’s just how he operates.” Derek had argued.

“True, but he’s always more likely to get into trouble when he knows _your _life is on the line. He organized the trip into Mexico to get _you_, facing down what is basically the Mexican cartel of hunters. He almost drowned while holding _you _up in the pool, if it wasn’t for Scott he would have died in that pool with you. He went back for you in the hospital when any one of the other Alphas could have been there, or even Jennifer; he didn’t know what dangers could have been waiting but he took the risk anyway to get _you _out. Not to mention, he stayed behind and lied to and FBI agent about what had happened, protecting _you.”_

Derek pointed a finger at Lydia. “You can’t fault me for him lying to Scott’s _dad_. He hates him, he would have lied to him no matter what.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, waving off Derek’s comment as if he hadn’t spoken. “Stiles will always want to save you. _That’s _how he operates; you know I’m right. Just like I’m right when I say that you do and _would _do the same for him.” Lydia gave him a knowing look before she’d turned an abruptly left his loft.

There was only one thing left to do; lockdown Stiles.

And how does one keep a _Stiles_, smart and clever as he is, locked up? A newly constructed “werewolf stronghold”, meant to hold any supernatural being having trouble with control. At least that’s what it’s _supposed _to be for, but with its steel door, heavy locks, and small slit of a window, that no _human _could possibly fit through, is now a Stiles _and _Derek jail.

A jail that Stiles helped to design and build.

“I knew I should have added that escape hatch somewhere.” He mutters, his glare sweeping across the door and walls.

Derek sighs, lying back on the bed positioned against the wall. “That would defeat the purpose of this place.”

“How are you okay being on locked up down here?” Stiles questions, throwing a narrow-eyed glance at him over his shoulder. “You _can’t _be okay with this, yet you walked yourself in here knowing that only Melissa or my dad can get you out. Well, and me but I need to be on the other side of _that _door to do that, which I’m _not_.”

Derek cracks an eye open, looking over at where Stiles is examining the wall; he can smell the anxiety building up in him, it begins to sour the air. “It’s safer here, Scott’s plan seems pretty solid, and this thing isn’t going to hurt him; it’s looking for a very specific kind of victim. It can’t get through that mountain ash any more than I can, so Scott won’t have to worry about where I am or if I’m dead. He can focus on getting the job done. Plus, this place conceals scents so that makes you safe, too. Even _less _worrying for Scott.” Stiles shakes his head soundlessly, tapping his foot and biting his nails. “Stiles?” Derek pushes off on the bed, walking over to the boy; he puts a hand on his shoulder to gently turn him away from the door. “It’s going to be okay.”

“My dad’s out there.” He tells him, his voice cracking on the words, tears glistening in his eyes.

Derek sags, his eyes sweeping Stiles’ face. “He’s going to be okay; Scott and Lydia know how they’re going to trap this thing and Deaton knows how to get rid of it.”

“We don’t even know what _it_is Derek! At least _I _don’t know what it is even though everyone _else _seems to know exactly what’s going on. Even you!” Stiles brushes past Derek, moving to the bed he abandoned and drops himself on the edge.

Derek sigh, walking over and sitting beside him. “We knew that if we told you what it was you wouldn’t have come here at all.”

“So, you all waited until you got me down here, by _lying _to me by the way, to tell me there is a mystery monster out there that has eyes for only you and me.”

Derek shrugged. “I’m sorry about misleading you-”

“_Lying _to me.”

“I’m _sorry_, however you want to put it.”

Stiles lays back on the bed, huffing out a frustrated groan. “I should be out there helping; if this thing is looking for either one of us we could have led it into a trap.”

Derek turns back to Stiles with a narrow glare. “And _that’s _why we didn’t tell you until you we secured in here.”

Stiles glances at Derek, his eyes softening. “I’m just worried about my dad; whether this thing would hurt him or not he’s still out there with it.”

“I get it.” The wolf says with a nod, turning away.

Silence falls between them for a few minutes, neither of them having anything to say.

“Can you do me a favor?” Stiles asks after a while.

Derek hums in response.

“Can you…can you hold this?”

Derek turns to look at what Stiles could possibly want him to take from him and sees nothing except his hand; opened, palm up, at his side. He cocks an eyebrow, looking at the long slender fingers of the pale skinned hand near his thigh.

“That’s your hand.” He says flatly.

Stiles chews on his bottom lip. “Yeah.”

Derek stares at him for a moment longer, before looking away from Stiles. There’s a rush of embarrassment assaulting his senses; he wordlessly takes Stiles’ hand, threading their fingers together. He shakes his head with a small smile on his face, rubbing his thumb on the back of Stiles’ hand. “Have I ever told you how _foul _embarrassment can smell? You didn’t even give me a second to move a muscle before you started to reek of it.”

“Hey, I’m trying to be a little…open. And you just blew me off, or I thought you were. Ugh.” Stiles growls, sitting up and looking at Derek. “Okay, honestly time? It’s no secret that I have this huge gigantic crush on you; like _epic _okay? You know it, I know you do. And I always thought, okay not _always_, but I’ve been getting a vibe that maybe you sort of like…me…too? And even if you don’t, that’s cool and thank you for not being an asshole and making me feel like shit about it, but you always sort of relax me. And, yeah, this is helping.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand lightly, turning his gaze to the floor.

Derek looks at Stiles’ profile, his eyes tracing the moles and freckles that dot his skin. “Honestly time. You want to know _why _that thing out there is looking for _us _and wouldn’t hurt anyone else?” Stiles turns his head, meeting Derek’s gaze. “He’s name is Zepar. He’s basically a demon, it’s a little more complicated than that but I can’t remember all of the stories; I’m going off what I was told as a kid. He was cursed, after breaking the heart of a warlocks daughter, to never be able to produce and heir. Zepar was supposed to have been brought here by hunters hundreds of years ago, the idea being that he would seduce female werewolves and take them from their mates. Because of his curse, any women he was with, became barren; it was like the spreading od a disease.”

Stiles looked at Derek, shock taking over his features. “But, that would be like…stopping lycanthropy at its source.”

“Exactly. He supposedly formed an alliance with a pack in Ireland, my ancestral pack. Zepar agreed to leave the packs alone, if he was able to roam free with no consequences. There’s a story about him falling in love and breaking the curse that he could have no children, but hunters came after him when they found out he was going to have a son. They trapped him and told him that in order to break the curse _again _he would have to _kill a pair of the triskelion, __destined in the stars to bare no child_.”

Stiles blinks at him, tilting his head and drawing his face down in a frown. “I don’t get it?”

Derek sigh, looking away from Stiles. “He’s after _us _Stiles. _A pair of the triskelion destined in the stars to bare no child_?”

“Okay.”

“The triskelion is the symbol of my pack, Stiles. It goes back generations.”

“Okay, I get _that_, but the _bare no child _thing? Like what does _that _mean?”

“Two men can’t have a child together that is biologically _both _there’s.”

“Right. So?”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand, the other still firmly grasping Stiles’. “Do I really need to be so blunt? You’re _it _for me, Stiles. I’ve known it for a while, I just don’t know how to really deal with it. This thing is after us because we are…because we’re _us_. This complicated thing that has been steadily growing and going nowhere because I don’t know how to be with someone I _trust_. Every other relationship has been a nightmare, but that makes it easier in a way because I know it won’t last; it’ll end in disappointment and with me probably getting trapped and tortured. But at least I know what to expect. With you though,” Derek pauses, looking back into Stiles’ wide, whiskey colored eyes. “I never know what to expect. I know you wouldn’t betray me like other people have but other than that, you’re a wild card that might make me happy; that _will _make me happy. And that _terrifies _me.”

“Woah.”

“I know, that’s…a lot. Sorry, but you wanted to know what was going on, wanted to know if I felt the same as you.”

“So,” Stiles starts, a smile tugging on his mouth. “Sort answer is, yes?”

Derek’s eyes fall shut, his whole body sagging from the release of tension he was holding, and he smiles. “Yes. Short answer is yes, I do feel the same.”

“But like, more.” Stiles clarifies.

“Possibly.” Derek says, opening his eyes once more. He reaches out, brushing some hair from Stiles eyes with a fond expression. “I’ve seen how you handle crushes, I don’t know that anyone could love more than you do.”

“Love?” Stiles asks with grin.

Derek smiles back, leaning in and brushing his lips against Stiles’. “Yes, Stiles. Love.”

\-----

Stiles walks around with a broad smile plastered on his face, always feeling a little lighter these days; the ghost of his past no longer plaguing him. His friends make comments, pull faces, call him names. But he doesn’t care, because he’s _happy_; he has Derek now, has him in a way that he never thought he would.

The pack gathers to just lounge about in Stiles’ living room, the sofa stays open for him and Derek alone. Lydia pulls up a movie to watch, landing on _Across the Universe_.

Derek is spread out on the sofa, one leg bent with his foot planted on the ground. Stiles walks in with a couple bottles of water and a bowl of popcorn, his eyes immediately drawn to Derek. He smiles, stepping over where Scott has camped out on the ground. Before he can say a word, Derek grabs his arm and pulls him down to the couch with him, settling him in the V of his legs and against his chest. Stiles tips his head back and the wolf cranes his neck down, they’re lips pressing together in a soft, sweet kiss.

“Hey! We implemented the 20-minute rule! Not making-out until at least 20 minutes into the movie!” Scott complains, throwing a handful of his own popcorn at them. Derek lets out a growl, eye flicking to Scott with a flash of blue. Scott throws his hands up and grumbles, shaking his head.

Stiles lets out a laugh, pulling away from Derek despite his protesting growl. “He’s not wrong.”

Derek noses behind Stiles’ ear when the boy rights himself again. “I don’t care.”

“We can _hear _you!”

“_I _can hear you.” Lydia tosses out.

Derek glares at the room. “Then you heard me say that _I don’t care_.”

Stiles, smirks, giving Derek’s thigh a pat. “Down boy. If you’re good now I’ll give you a treat later.”

“Gross!” Scott whine, pushing himself off the ground. “I need a minute, I’m going to go help Malia with whatever it is that she’s doing in the kitchen.”

Lydia sigh in annoyance. “I almost regret my involvement in this.” She says waving between the two of them. “Cut it out and watch the movie.”

Derek and Stiles heed Lydia’s warning and fall silent, watching the movie with little incident.

Stiles hums and sings quietly to some of the songs, pressing an occasional kiss to Derek’s cheek when he sees fit.

“_Yeah, I’ll tell you something.  
I think you’ll understand._”

Stiles turns to Derek in surprise, smiling as he begins to sing softly. The wolf brings his forehead to Stiles’.

_“When I say that something.  
I want to hold your hand.”_

Stiles presses his lips to Derek’s, grinning against his mouth. “You’re ridiculous.”

Derek kisses his cheek, singing along with the movie.

“_Oh please, say to me.  
You’ll let me be your man.”_

Stiles lets out a soft chuckle.

“_And please, say to me_  
You’ll let me hold your hand  
Now, let me hold your hand  
I want to hold, your hand”

Derek holds out his hand, palm up, to Stiles. The boy grins, his eyes sparkling, radiating happiness and love and affection making the air around them light and sweet. Stiles places his palm on top of Derek’s, threading their fingers together.

“_And when I touch you_  
I feel happy inside  
It’s such a feeling that my love  
I can’t hide.”

Scott groans, standing up and grabbing a pillow, smacking both Derek and Stiles over the head.

“Hey!” Stiles yells. Derek whips his head around, flashing blues eyes at Scott and growling. “Get him babe!” Stiles encourages, pushing Derek as the man climbs off the couch and lunges for Scott.

“Oh _shit_!” Scott leaps away from Derek, running out the front door. “Hey! I’m the alpha here!”

Lydia laughs, shaking her head and turning her sweet smile on Stiles. “That was actually really sweet and I’m sorry that Scott ruined it.”

Stiles glances away, blushing, with a shy smile gracing his lips. “It was, he’s never done anything like that before; not in front of everyone like that.”

“He loves you.”

Stiles nods, feeling the fluttering in his chest he often does when thinking about Derek and how much he loves him. “He really does. I think I want to marry him.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “You think?”

“I _know_.”

“We’re 18, Stiles.” She reminds him.

“I know. But I can’t imagine feeling like this for anyone other than him, _ever_. There’s no one better for me. But I know how he can be hesitant; I don’t want to push anything.”

Lydia moves from her place on his father chair to sit beside him on the couch. She wraps an arm around him and gives him a tight squeeze. “I don’t think he’ll need any pushing, he’s there too. I can see it. He’s just waiting for the right time. You watch; by graduation night, you’ll have your diploma _and _a fiancé.” Stiles grins at the thought, feeling even more eager to finish with school.

\-----

Three years later, on what would have been Laura Hale’s birthday, Derek leads Stiles around the dance floor in front of their pack and friends; their _family_. Both men unable to keep the grins off their faces as they move to the sound of T.V. Carpio’s version of _I Want to Hold Your Hand_.


End file.
